Jacob and Jasper
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: What happens when Jacob tells the truth for why he started the war? What does Jasper have to do with it? How will the Cullens handle the truths they both tell them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story.

Jacob's POV

Bella looked at me and she could tell something was wrong. She asked if I was thirsty and I nodded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the woods. Her touch still made me lightheaded. Was it even possible for a vampire to be lightheaded? She told me to sit quietly in the woods and to allow my instincts to take over. I did as she said and that's when I began to chase a group of deer. It was easy to hunt and I quickly killed three deer and drank their blood until there was none left. I knew I did not like doing this, but it was better than the alternative. I also know I did not want to die because I would have to kill myself and that was not an option. I would have to live without my father, without Bella wanting to be mine, and not being able to step foot in La Push again. My future seemed very bleak. I took Bella's hand and we walked back to the house where I called the Cullen's downstairs.

I took a deep breath and started my story. Many years ago Carlisle and Edward came to La Push: my father and a group of Elders were werewolves. When they found you were vampires and you found that they were werewolves. That's when you and the Elders decided to make a treaty. After this Carlisle and Edward took of and the Elders decided it was time for them to age. My father did not want to so for twenty years he lived in the woods as a werewolf. That's when he smelt a cold blood and the cold blood smelt him. He ran towards the scent of the cold one and attacked. The vampire did not want to hurt my father, but he saw no other choice. That that vampire was Jasper Hale. Unknowing what to do he attacked my father and caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down. This is why I started the war because my father wanted revenge and I wanted Bella to myself. Everyone stared at Jasper and then to Jacob.

Jasper's POV

My family sat and stared at me. I knew it was time to tell them the story I had hidden from them. I started by telling them I had just left the group that had changed me. I didn't want to be like them anymore and I didn't want the pain. I told them I had heard of their "vegetarian ways" and that I was on my way to find them when I was attacked by a wolf. My power had channeled the rage the wolf felt and be already being scared could not stop the rage so I attacked. I felt my nails rip into his flesh and my punches breaking his bones easily. After I was done I knew he could cause me no more harm and that I was so terrified I ran. That's when Alice found me in the woods with a look of confusion on my face. I ended my story there because from that day on I had stayed with the Cullen's.

I looked at my family who stood there with their mouths hanging open. They had never known this part of my dark pass. Actually to tell you the truth they didn't know all of the cruelties I suffered and caused. Alice was the first to react she came over and wrapped herself around me. It was Carlisle who spoke first he directed it to me and Jacob. He told us that this would be something that would have to be put behind us. I started to nod, but then I felt excoriating pain going throughout my body. I stared around only being able to move eyes. No one knew why I was in such pain I heard someone say that they did sense Jane. That's when they realized Jacob in the corner with a look of pure concentration on his face.

Bella was the first to react. Since they were newborns their strength would be equal. I saw them wrestling and I was slowly able to move my body. I tried to stand up, but only fell back to the ground. Alice and Emmett came and picked me up and moved me to the couch. I could see the rest of the family restraining Jacob. I don't know how he was able to do it, but Jacob Black caused me to become unconscious and live every excoriating memory I had.

_Three days later…_

My family looked down at me. I could see the concern in their faces. I couldn't see Jacob, Emmett or Bella so I knew what was happening. I then decided to ask them how long I was unconscious. It was Carlisle who replied he said three days he also said I was screaming the whole time. Esme just sat beside me I knew if she was able to cry she would be crying now. They asked why I had screamed so much I told them I had relived all the horrible parts of my past. They decided to leave it at that.

Jacob's POV

There was pain going throughout my body. Who knew that Bella was so strong? After they were finished causing my body to feel like I had been over by several trucks. They then sat me against a tree and told me that if I ever used my power against a Cullen, one of their friends, or a human; they would hunt me down and kill me. I could not find my voice so I simply nodded. Emmett picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and we ran back to the Cullen's house. They showed me to my room where I stayed for the remainder of the week.

Bella's POV

I sat in mine and Edwards's room staring at wall while thinking about the past week. How could Jacob have done that? Jasper was only protecting himself. I thought about their stories and the pain and despair transmitted through both of the stories. I knew each were hurt, but the way Jacob had acted was not right.

I then thought of what I had learned about Jasper in the past week. The scars we thought had been caused by protecting his coven were actually from numerous beatings the coven had given him because he had a power and they did not. We also learned of his transformation which had lasted longer than three days because of the numerous vampires that had bite him all at once.

I think we all finally began to understand why Jasper was so different from the rest of the Cullen's. He had been heart badly both in human life and vampire life. He was never treated as an equal until he met the Cullen's. The pain he suffered had caused him to become very quiet. Since he still had the pain of his past he was not able to be outgoing or happy like the others.

I walked to Jacob's room and opened the door and entered. He did not look up from the corner he sat in so I walked over to him and knelt down. He slowly lifted up his head. I saw the pain in his eyes. For the second time in a week I felt turning Jacob into a vampire had been a mistake. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into his lap. I whispered my apologies to him, but he hushed me and gently hummed a song to me. I sat in his lap memorized as he hummed the intricate song…

A/N: This will be lat update until a week from tomorrow. Please review my story and tell me your thoughts on Jacob and Bella. Edward and Bella and also the difficulties the Cullen's' are facing now. Please give an honest opinion and if you want to see something tell me. I appreciate any ideas you have to give me.


End file.
